


One single, solitary, week.

by IfYouFeelTheSameForMe



Category: Glee, Mercedes Jones - Fandom, Sam Evans - Fandom, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe/pseuds/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would things have turned out differently had Sam and Mercedes had an opportunity to talk to each other after that week of silence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One single, solitary, week.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So for Samcedes Week; Day 2- I decided to go with 'Missing Moments'. I personally always thought it'd be interesting to know how things would have played out differently had Sam and Mercedes had an opportunity to talk to each other after that week of silence. Here's my take on that. Enjoy…

_"Cause in 4 minutes I'll never have my girl again…In 4 minutes I might lose her to some other man…4 no less no more…I'm desperate 'cause the clock's ticking…Only got 4 minutes to go…"_

58 seconds.

Yes, Sam had made it an entire week without talking to Mercedes. How he survived? He had no idea. But yes, only 56 seconds left. He got up from his seat in the library where he was mindlessly drawing a cartoon of him and Mercedes spinning on a tilt-o-whirl at the state fair. Anything to pass the time away.

46 seconds.

She would be in the choir room, they'd planned to meet there at the end of their week of torture. The sub-tweets they sent each other over twitter said as much. Really Miss. Pillsbury? A whole week? He didn't think he'd last. As a matter of fact, he tried his best not to. Any time he tried to talk to Mercedes, she'd have none of it. He tried tweeting her directly, she never responded. He sent her a Facebook message, no luck. He even showed up at her door step. (Hey, desperate times called for desperate measures). He saw the curtain move as she peeped out the window, but nope, no dice. She was stuck on taking Miss. Pillsbury's advice and ceasing all communication for one, whole, entire week. At least he finally got "#DamnMercySmellsGood" as a trending topic.

32 seconds.

But now, the time had come. Yup, he was on his way to say everything he wanted to say to Mercedes. This week did give him the chance to think everything over. If he thought he was sure of his feelings for her last week, he was a 1000 times more sure this week. He was ready. Ready to tackle anything that stood in the way of he and one Miss Mercedes Jones.

Nothing, Shane included, would stop this moment.

2 seconds.

His heart raced as he approached the hall leading to the choir room.

As Sam rounded the corner, he couldn't help but smile. He saw her heading straight toward him, her walk making it seem as if she'd been floating on air. Her hair swayed, her hips did too. Her smile… Goodness, Sam had it bad.

As they both watched the other ready to say everything that had already been said without words…

"There you are baby, you ready?" FUCK. This dude? Was the universe playing a trick on them? Did Shane  _really_  appear out of no where right now?

"…for lunch? We going off campus right?" Heart crushed. Sam wanted to do the right thing and respect Mercedes relationship, but forget that. He couldn't risk life without Mercedes Jones a second time. He looked at Mercedes for a signal, a sign of some sort. Something that said 'I'd rather be with you…'. Just when Sam thought that moment would never come, he turned to walk away when he heard…

"Actually, um, I need to talk to Sam. Can I take a rain check on lunch?". It was the most beautiful sound he'd heard all week. Shane stood there and watched them, eyeing them back and forth, unsure of himself in that moment.

"Yeah I suppose so. I should catch up with the team in the cafeteria then." He muttered.

Once Shane was out of sight, Mercedes turned to Sam, a smile broad across her face. "Hi" she whispered.

"Hi". He couldn't contain his excitement. She grabbed his hand walked him into the choir room.

"Listen." She sat at the piano bench, and Sam took his place next to her. "This isn't easy for me. I don't feel like myself in this situation. I can't deny what we have between us Sam. But, I also really have developed feelings for Shane. I don't want to break his heart." Mercdes sighed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I thought this week would make things easier. I just feel even more confused."

Sam held onto both of Mercedes hands and looked straight into her eyes. "I have never felt more sure of anything in my life. Me and you are all I think about. Write about, sing about. You sure seemed sure when you were singing that Spanish song in glee club the other day. And I meant it when I said I can BE your hero. Mercedes, I want to be every thing you need. I don't know what else to say to make you realize this. It's no mistake I came back to Lima. I know your plan was to move on, but if need be, I am ready and more than willing to fight Shane for what's mine."

"Excuse me?" Mercedes stammered. "Okay, no fighting please. It's not that serious. We're all better than that. Shane is a lover not a fighter. I know it's hard for you to respect our relationship, but I do appreciate that you've done so, thus far." Mercedes sighed and closed her eyes. "Sam, I keep feeling I just need more time. How did you find your way back into my life? It was much easier about two weeks ago when I thought i'd never see you again. Now you just show up and expect me to drop everything? How is it ever that easy?".

"Because I love you. That's the easy part for me." He breathed.

And there it was. The speech he had planned went straight out the window. He hadn't planned to say that exactly, but if Sam was honest with himself, he'd loved Mercedes from day one. He never stopped loving her and knew he never could.

Mercedes just eyed him, stunned. What could she say? She felt the same, but was she ready for that four letter word? Ready for everything it entailed? Ready to say it back?

Her emotions over took her and she grabbed Sam's face and kissed him. Hard and deep. Put everything she couldn't articulate into words directly into one kiss. One week's worth of kisses. She missed this. Needed this.

She pulled back and looked deep into Sam's eyes. She couldn't deny it, she saw her entire future with him. At that moment the name Shane was lost to her.

"So how do we do this?" She smiled. She felt as though the beginning was here. Time sort of stopped when Sam left and now that he was back, she couldn't deny that it was Sam all along. It'd always been Sam. They laughed in sync… neither realizing that someone else was spying in on their moment.

Shane stood outside of the choir room, peeking in. Feeling his heart crumbling into a thousand pieces. He'd lost the only woman he ever loved. He knew he never really had her, and now this solidified things. There wasn't anything he could do to get her back when she was never 100% there to begin with. He silently wished that this moment would have played out differently. But he knew no matter what, whether it be today or two weeks from now, the inevitable was bound to happen. He turned and walked away from the only relationship that ever mattered to him.

_"…You can't go through with this…If you left me, my life wouldn't exist… 'cuz i'm still in love with you…"_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "4 Minutes" by Avant.


End file.
